dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Yakumo
Ran Yakumo is the powerful shikigami to Yukari Yakumo, carrying out her mistress' every deed. She is often seen doing Yukari's bidding, sometimes bringing her own Shikigami Chen along. Appearance In Perfect Cherry Blossom's official designs, Ran has yellow eyes, short blonde hair and wears a light pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. She has fox ears hidden under her hat, has nine fox tails and wears a blue & light purple dress with a blue print on the front. Equipment & Abilities Ran, as a shikigami of the powerful youkai Yukari, is very powerful in herself. Armed with great intellect and a youkai-like powers, Ran is a more than capable servant to the youkai Yukari. Equipment *Ran has Chen as a shikigami. Abilities *Ran's power allows her- a shikigami- to use a shikigami. (Chen.) *Ran has great intellect, being able to create and prove an equation for the Sanzu River. *Ability to increase physical capability *Mastery in a variety of sorcery *Spin-dash attack very much akin to Sonic. Personality Ran is very loyal to her mistress, Yukari Yakumo, but only mostly because she is naturally bound to her due to being a shikigami. However, despite this, she sometimes questions Yukari's actions, and is willing to disobey her if she sees fit. she is very protective of her own shikigami, Chen. In the field, Ran emits the sense of a very empowering and dominating character. She is always to the point, and has no time for games. She is always calm and collected, almost never faultering in her charisma. Her will to serve her mistress, as well as her extraordinary power, allows her to almost never lose in a fight. Pre-Clash Biography Ran first appeared as the extra stage boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, where she also appeared as the Phantasm stage midboss of that game, so she has the strong image of being a midboss, but even as an extra boss, she also had abilities not to be ashamed of, as she is also a long difficult battle. She frequently appears as an attack option in the fighting games for Yukari Yakumo and has appeared in Imperishable Night as Yukari's attack. As Yukari Yakumo's shikigami, Ran must do whatever Yukari commands her to do, such as doing Yukari's chores or checking the Great Hakurei Barrier around Gensokyo for problems. Apparently, Ran's own shikigami, Chen, is too unreliable to be entrusted with doing chores. In her spare time, Ran often calculates various things such as the width of the Sanzu River. She may also be seen in the Human Village shopping for tofu. Because she is actually a fox that became a youkai (Kitsune) and is a shikigami herself, it's highly unusual that Ran has a shikigami of her own. Ran is supposed to be a 9-tailed fox (called a "Kyuubi") which, according to ancient Japanese folklore, would be at least 800 years old. Foxes start life with 1 tail and gain an extra tail once every hundred years. So at 100 years old they would have 2, and at 800 would have 9. At this point, assuming Ran follows traditional folklore, she will eventually start losing tails until she has 4 and will be considered a "Tenko" (heaven) type of fox and will then be one step away from divinity. However, she's got the highest number of tails a kitsune ever has, and it's a clear sign of Ran's power and experience. Even though Ran looks similar to a human and has more than enough intelligence to speak, she is still essentially an animal and is often regarded as such by other characters. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Yukari Yakumo Yukari is Ran's Master. As a shikigami, Ran must do whatever Yukari commands, but since Yukari is asleep most of the time, Ran has a lot of free time. When Ran follows Yukari's will, she can obtain power equal to Yukari's level, becoming much stronger than she usually is. However, Ran sometimes forget that she is a shikigami, and Yukari scolds her. Chen Ran's shikigami. Since their relation is the same that there is between Yukari and Ran, one would expect Chen following anything Ran commands, but is known that Chen is unreliable and it is difficult for Ran to depend upon her. Trivia *Ran's theme is Necro Fantasy. **Yukari's own theme, Necrofantasia, is a remix of this song, and is arguably more popular than Ran's theme. * Category:Touhou Project Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Newcomers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Frogies Category:Youkai